


A Connection

by snaketrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), gemsona - Fandom
Genre: Development, Just some angsty fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaketrash/pseuds/snaketrash
Summary: Kisses were strange. They've never done anything with these little moments of contact.





	

Kisses were strange. They've never done anything with these little moments of contact. Hell they've never even heard of them. But that amethyst.. She told them, even showed them how such an action were to be done. And.. it felt nice. They enjoyed the moments of closeness. The hands gently placed some where on their body to support them. Even if they didn't need such support. And the fingers running through their hair... But it felt.. wrong. This amethyst was very much a good kisser by their standards but.. They missed Beryl. Their Beryl. Not just any one of them. But theirs. The one they had often times snuck away to see. The one they treasured more than anyone.

They pause and shake their head, quickly excusing themself from the purple gems room. They wonder.. what it would be like to do that with her. To hold her close and run their fingers through her hair. To feel that connection that can't even form during a fusion.. They sit in the water of the beach. Only about waist high and sigh. They wonder what it would be like back on homeworld. With Beryl.  And the diamonds. But they'll never know. Because their stuck here, on earth. With the crystal gems and their former commander and his Obsidian. Their finger moves up to touch their lips ghosting over the exact area the Amethysts lips had touched..

They wonder if Beryl knows how to kiss now too..


End file.
